


It's A Bit Darker Than The Last Night's Bout (Wow, I Probably Should've Stayed Inside My House)

by StarsWithHiddenFires



Series: Bandoms Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bastille - Freeform, Gen, I'm really bad at summaries, Josh and Tyler are bffs, Josh and Tyler brotp, Original Character(s), Tyler and Jenna are dating, josh is a metamorphmagus, mention of Mark Eshleman, mentions of Dan Smith, super lame title whoops, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWithHiddenFires/pseuds/StarsWithHiddenFires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter crossover because yes. <br/>Inspired by the Judge, it's mostly just friendship fluff? idk man<br/>also josh wears leggings also because yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Bit Darker Than The Last Night's Bout (Wow, I Probably Should've Stayed Inside My House)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on here, and my first fanfiction for these fandoms  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have no idea how it'll go, but I hope whoever's reading this enjoys it..? (I'm also really sorry about the title, it's so lame)  
> I'm working on some other parts, so it'll possibly be a somewhat connected series, with them at Hogwarts and maybe other places as well  
> but yeah  
> So Twenty One Pilots is absolutely fantastic, and so is Harry Potter and BASTILLE, and so I thought why not combine them into a fanfiction--it's not like I don't have enough time already, right? 
> 
> Any comments, critiques, advice, suggestions, anything are welcome :D  
> (and I don't know any of BASTILLE or TOP personally, I'm sorry if I totally botch their personalities)  
> -Quick warning: there might be errors, sorry, I tried to proof-read it but what can you say  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> if you see any errors feel free to tell me! =)

He rocked back and forth in his chair slightly. The buzzing of the three remaining overhead lights were slowly driving him up the wall, and the fact that the light above him was out was not helping at all. He couldn’t leave the light out, but there were no more—he had already checked. Both of his hands were covered in charcoal dust from his sessions of drawings for new musical charms and writing music, and he hadn’t been bothered to clean it up. His wand and ukulele lay to his left, both covered with black dust as well. Crumpled papers littered the floor, countless drafts of designs of charms and music pieces that just weren’t right.

Tyler snagged his wand and began tapping it furiously on his desk, accidentally shooting out bright blue sparks. He frantically scrabbled around for a towel or something to put out the small blazes that had begun—thankfully—on a stack of blank sheets of paper. Before the small flickers of flame could grow, he finally remembered that he was, in fact, capable of magic, and quickly put out the fires. His hands cradled the back of his neck, covering it in black. However, the young magician and musician was unaware of his helter-skelter appearance.

Tyler straightened his back. His hands shook slightly from the caffeine from the Redbulls he had drunk that night—morning? He wasn’t sure what time it was—and his legs shook up and down to a beat only he could hear. He mentally went over the pros and cons of going out to buy new light-bulbs—he knew he had to, he couldn’t leave it like this. The light that was out was really bothering him—he couldn’t get anything done with it out. Josh was asleep down the hall, Tyler wasn’t going to wake him up from his much-needed rest. “And besides,” he whispered to himself, “it’s insanely early, it’s probably like 3:00 am, no one’s going to be out, I’ll just run in and buy four light-bulbs then get out, as fast as possible. It’ll be fine.” He verified the time on his phone, the corner of his mouth twitching up at the fact that it was exactly 3:00 am.

His smile quickly vanished though when he recalled why he was still up. He ran a shaking hand through his newly shorn hair, forgetting about the charcoal dust on his hands, streaking his dark hair black. He steeled himself, and grabbed his wallet, keys, and wand before standing up. He decided to drive over to the store, because apparating was pretty loud, and he really didn’t want to wake up Josh or raise suspicion from any passing Muggles.

Tyler crept out of his room and through the already-open door, which he looked at with great chagrin, as he had forgotten to close his door the entire time and had probably bothered Josh, then silently pattered down the stairs. He quietly unlocked the door with a whispered “ _Alohamora_ ” before slinking out and then locking the door back. Two quick buzzes and musical chimes sounded from his phone as he was walking over to his car.

After struggling with his car keys for a few minutes, Tyler finally got the door open and got into his car. It started smoothly and quietly, for which he was incredibly grateful for. Before Tyler backed out of his driveway, he checked his phone to see who was still up at this hour, besides him.

The corners of his mouth lifted up as he saw that the two messages were from Dan and Eve, both of whom had been a year below him at Hogwarts, but were both part of the “skeleton clique”, as Josh had jokingly dubbed it one day.

Dan had sent a message first, asking, “Who here in the clique is regretting being an insomniac say unlit (it's 8:00am and I'm dying send help)” and Eve had texted back almost instantaneously with an “unlit, and relatable Dan, why did I think it would be a good idea to even go into YouTube????” As Tyler sat in his car, his smile grew larger as his phone buzzed more and he saw that nearly all—wait, Josh (Tyler winced guiltily at that) and Rin just replied, that made up everyone in the group message—had replied with an ‘unlit’ and some other sort of comment or inside joke from their time at Hogwarts. He quickly tapped out ‘unlit as all these replies (also Dan I'm actively regretting it because it's 3:10am here and I'm suffering)’ before shutting off his phone and backing his car out of his driveway.

 

-Δ:|Ø|:Δ-

 

He headed out, fingers crossed that he was driving south, which was where the interstate was. He could’ve done a quick ‘point-me’ spell, but his wand was in the seat next to him, and yeah he really didn’t have a good reason to not do it, other than the fact he was driving, and it was hard to do a spell and drive at the same time. Tyler groaned—why did the light-bulb just have to stop working, this morning at this time right after Josh and he had just moved to the city and still had no clue how to get anywhere.

When the interstate showed no sign of appearing after Tyler had driven for ten minutes, he banged the wheel and pulled into a convenient parking lot. “Why am I so awful at directions? I mean I always doubt I’m going the right way, and it generally turns out that I’m right about being wrong.” He muttered, the words breaking the heavy, tired silence in his car. His shoulders jerked in a shrug, then he snagged his wand from the passenger seat and quickly did a ‘point-me’ spell. Of course, he was headed north. “Wow, that’s just phenomenal. I really probably should have stayed in my house,” he growled, frustration seeping through his voice. He switched the car out of park, then revved his engine, shooting out of the parking lot, before glancing about guiltily; however, there was no one else around that he could’ve bothered, for which he was very grateful.

 

-Δ:|Ø|:Δ-

 

Tyler pulled into the nearly deserted parking lot of the CVS down the street, shoving his keys and wallet into his back pocket before sticking his wand into his right shoe, rolling his skinny jeans back down to cover it. He quietly shut the door to his car before locking it, then meandered into the store. He nodded a tired greeting to the cashier, who mumbled something unrecognizable. Tyler’s bright red Vans squeaked against the floor, making Tyler cringe with nearly every step he took. He finally found the light-bulbs, and quickly grabbed a pack of four after checking it had the right wattage—it wouldn’t be worth it to buy the light-bulbs, only to get home and find that they didn’t work. He nearly tripped over his own feet as the rubber on his Vans stuck to the tile floor, but quickly recovered, and glanced around, making sure no one saw him. Thankfully—or probably more logically, since it was an incredibly early time—no one other than he and the cashier were visible in the store.

After he had walked over to the cashier and placed the light-bulbs on the counter, he quickly added a pack of spearmint and a pack of peppermint gum. He always seemed to be running out—well, it wasn’t really that hard to guess why, as Josh was a gum monster and always ‘borrowed’ a piece. How does one even borrow a piece of gum? It’s not like you were going to return it, he thought.

Tyler was wrenched out of his rabbit-trail thoughts by the exhausted looking man behind the counter clearing his throat. Tyler quickly muttered a ‘sorry’, then dug his wallet out of his back pocket and paid for his items, denying the man’s offer of a bag. The two of them exchanged tired nods, then Tyler left, his purchases in hand.

He checked his phone quickly, and saw that there were several messages, one from Kyle in response to his previous message (“You’re saying we’re not on fire with these? Wow chill”), along with other responses on the group message, and finally one from Josh asking where he was and why the car wasn’t in the drive—not asked in a demanding way, just in a very confused, half asleep manner. Tyler tapped out “Light-bulbs, CVS”, as he slowly walked to his car, then pocketed the device and got into his car.

 

-Δ:|Ø|:Δ-

 

The ride back to his house he shared with Josh was uneventful, and he had no trouble this time in getting home, for which he was very thankful.

As he pulled into the driveway, he noted that at least two lights were on downstairs, and winced again with the slightly irrational thought that he had probably kept Josh from falling back asleep, despite his housemate already being up.

He quietly locked the car behind him, then unlocked the front door with a whispered spell, then shutting it quietly and locking it behind him.  It really was pretty pointless because he knew Josh was already up, but he still felt obligated to be quiet in the early morning.  The light in the kitchen was on, so he toed off his red Vans and entered the cheerful blue room. He stuck his wand behind his ear as he walked through the doorway of the kitchen.

Josh was seated at the counter, his hair flickering between a bright red to a more subdued hue, a mug of something warm steaming in front of him and his hand in a bowl of dry cereal. One of Tyler’s eyebrows slowly raised itself as the owner of it took in Josh’s pajamas—a faded large t-shirt that made Josh look like he was even smaller than normal, paired with a pair of skeleton-patterned leggings that Tyler was pretty sure were Jenna’s. Tyler blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights and his housemate’s clothing choice. “Josh Dun!” he whisper-shouted, “Man, Jishwa, you need shades to be in here,” he said, his voice gravelly from lack of use and the hour.

Josh nodded sagely, taking a sip from his red mug. “I know… Nice fashion statement, with the charcoal dust…” he drifted off, partially to seem dramatic and partially due to the fact that he was tired. Tyler peered at his reflection in the window, eyes widening dramatically as he saw how disheveled he looked.  Oops.

“So wait, why’d you go out to get light-bulbs?” Josh asked, before snagging another mouthful of Lucky Charms.

Tyler rubbed his neck in embarrassment, and then realized that that probably wasn’t helping his charcoal problem. He shrugged and plopped the box on the counter and placed the two packs of gum next to it. Josh’s eyes lit up at the gum, his hair fading from the vibrant red he kept it at normally to the neon green of spearmint, streaked with pale blue for peppermint. “A light-bulb went out in my room, and we didn’t have any more light-bulbs, and it was really bothering me. The spearmint’s for you, I want the peppermi—“ a smile broke over his face at Josh’s wounded look, and he relented, saying, “Alright, alright, you can have both. But, I get rights to having pieces when I want to, without complaint—okay, without much complaining.”

Josh snickered slightly at that, his eyes scrunching up. His hands stretched out to the two packs of gum in a grabby motion, and Tyler snorted before sliding the two packs. His housemate cradled them to his face, muttering, “My precious, yes my preciouses.” Neither could keep a straight face at that, and both burst into loud laughter. When his laughter had abated somewhat, Tyler circled around the counter, snagging a handful of the sugary cereal from Josh’s bowl.

“Are those Jenna’s?” he asked, trying and failing to not spew crumbs all over from his mouthful of cereal while gesturing to Josh’s pants. He reached in a cabinet for a mug, preparing himself some tea—his time at Hogwarts had created some lasting English habits—as he waited for Josh to finish chewing and reply.

“Yup, and they’re super comfy. You’ve experienced their glorious comfy-ness,, right? Weren’t you wearing them the other day?” Josh asked.

Tyler smacked his forehead. “Oh yeah! Those are those pants. I think they were inside out, though. But yeah, they’re really soft and warm. Do you think she’d notice if we just kept them? You could wear them for a week, then I could wear them for a week—I mean, we’d have to eventually wash them, I guess, but that could work, right?”

The two snickered, slightly hysterical from the caffeine in both of their systems and the early hour. Tyler muttered a quick warming charm to the water, and waited impatiently for the tea to steep. “Are you planning on going to bed soon? I’m just going to fix the light-bulbs, then maybe finish something up, but I’m going to sleep soon.”

Josh hummed an assent to the query. Tyler snagged the mug from the counter and padded over in sock-clad feet to the counter, leaning against it and slowly sipping the warm beverage. Josh’s eyes squinted as he yawned, scratching the multi-colored moving tattoo on his right arm. Tyler’s tired eyes were drawn to the swirling sun at the top that bled into a tree that ran down his arm, along with a stunning sunset over a gently lapping body of water. He blinked and shook his head before yawning as well.

The two friends grinned sheepishly at each other, then quickly finished off their drinks—and cereal, in Josh’s case—before wordlessly placing their dishes next to the sink and padding up the stairs. Before Tyler turned into his room, he waved and called out a ‘goodnight!’ to Josh. Josh wordlessly waved back. Tyler smiled to himself at the sight of Josh’s hair gradually fading back to the normal vibrant red before the door closed.

Tyler stepped through his still-open doorway, this time making sure he had closed it. His body shivered in response to the cold temperature of his room—honestly, there was no reason for why he kept his room so cold.

He shrugged internally, then resolutely opened up the box of light-bulbs and removed the four light-bulbs, before flicking off the lights, just in case. Once his room was plunged into darkness, he whispered ‘ _Lumos_ ’ before carelessly sticking his wand into his mouth, angling the lit end away from his face. His desk-chair served as a satisfactory platform to climb onto, so he hauled it out from its normal place to under the first light-bulb he was going to change out.

After a few minutes, Tyler had finished screwing in the last light-bulb and had shoved his chair back under the desk. His arms ached slightly from reaching up, and he shook them around a few times before stretching and yawning. At the end of his yawn, he dramatically flopped backwards onto his bed, his wand dropping out of his mouth and bouncing off into the dark somewhere. He groaned, then hauled himself off of the bed to test the lights and find his wand. He finally unearthed his wand from behind his drawers—how it had gotten there from bouncing off of his bed, he had no clue.

After rediscovering his wand and sticking it behind his ear, Tyler dragged his chair back to his desk, humming a song that he was working on.

The time drifted past as he wrapped up the charm he had been working on, along with finishing up the main melody of the chorus. By the time he had finished and tested out the voice modifying-charm, it was 4:30 in the morning. His eyes were finally growing heavy, but he recalled the strange looks he had received from the CVS cashier and Josh, so he quickly cleaned his hands with ‘ _Scourgify_ ’ spell before tossing all his drafts into the large waste-bin under his desk.

Tyler flopped over to his bed after he turned off the lights, reenacting what he had done an hour before, but this time making sure he had a tighter grip on his wand. His phone dinged in his pocket, so he groaned and rolled over, freeing his right hand to dig through his pocket for the device. The brightness of the screen caused him to fail and throw an arm over his eyes at the sudden jolt of pain. When he was slightly more confident that he wasn’t in immediate danger of being blinded, Tyler cautiously removed his arm from over his face and looked at who had texted him.

The contact was just a list of random emojis, something Tyler was pretty sure he hadn’t done. He was too close to falling asleep to try to figure out who it was, so he unlocked his phone to read the text. A look of realization, then of fond frustration covered his face. It was from Mark, one of his former house-mates. The bear and technological symbols now made sense to his tired brain, despite the fact that he still didn’t recall ever making—Mark had probably commandeered his phone at one point to put them in.

The message was an apology for the early text, along with a reminder for Tyler to give him a floo-call in the morning to discuss and trade technological and musical tips. Tyler sleepily nodded an okay, then nearly smacked his forehead. It wasn’t as though Mark could see him. His fingers flew over the screen, tapping out a quick assent to the query. Tyler fumbled about in the dark, reaching over and plugging his phone in to charge, and placing his wand on the floor next to his bed—he and Josh still hadn’t gotten around to unpacking everything from their move a few weeks ago. ‘We really should get around to doing that soon’, he mused. ‘Eh, not today though.’ Tyler wriggled around on his bed, getting under the thick layers of blankets. His breath gradually evened out as his thoughts drifted and he slowly sank into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (so many references I cri)  
> Also! If anybody cares to offer suggestions as to which houses any of these people would be in, that would be super cool. I have tentative ideas, but suggestions are always welcome.  
> here are my thoughts for their houses:
> 
> Josh: Hufflepuff  
> Tyler: Gryffindor  
> Mark: Gryffindor  
> Jenna: Gryffindor/Hufflepuff??? (I have no clue for Jenna whoops)  
> Dan: Ravenclaw  
> Will: Slytherin  
> Kyle: Slytherin  
> Woody: Gryffindor
> 
> In this, TOP+Mark+some of my OC's that'll appear later (and are mentioned here slightly) are kind of like foreign exchange students from the US? because it's too complicated to do the american wizarding school (aka i'm too lazy and hogwarts is pretty darn cool)


End file.
